


Love Your Curves (And All Your Edges)

by andachippedcup



Series: andachippedcup's Olicity Summer Sizzle Fics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Oliver can't stop ogling his wife, Pregnancy, Prenatal Yoga, Yoga, Yoga Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andachippedcup/pseuds/andachippedcup
Summary: While pregnant with Mia, Felicity is having back pain and Oliver tries to help her with it. But his prenatal yoga suggestion backfires when he realizes this means he must look but not touch as his very beautiful, very pregnant wife strikes a number of very tempting poses.[Olicity Summer Sizzle "Yoga Class" Prompt]





	Love Your Curves (And All Your Edges)

It started with a quick internet search.

Felicity had been starting to feel some back pain as her pregnancy progressed and Mia grew. After more than a few pointed comments about how Felicity and her Smoak genes were not equipped to handle the ‘freakishly, unnaturally tall’ Queen genes, Oliver had gone online to look up things that they could do to relieve back pain at this stage in Felicity’s pregnancy.

After all, Felicity wasn’t the only one who knew how to find things on the internet. Granted, she’d had to remind him of the computer password, but that was beside the point so far as Oliver was concerned.

After a little digging, Oliver had found a wealth of suggestions. Prenatal massage had sounded like a good option and when presented to Felicity, she’d been keenly interested. But after she returned from the appointment he’d made for her, she’d said it hadn’t helped and she was still feeling discomfort. So back to the internet he’d gone.

Keeping physically active was suggested to help. Felicity had brightened at the suggestion but after a few long walks led to no relief, she pulled the plug on that tactic. Meditation had been next but after an hour of sitting, stealing looks at Felicity, pregnant and glowing, he’d been focused on how much he wanted to repeat all the activities that had _led_ to her being pregnant in the first place, and he knew _that_ wasn’t going to help her back pain any. Fortunately, Felicity seemed disgruntled with the results of their meditation session too, so that option fell by the wayside and Oliver resumed his research.

And that’s when he’d read up on prenatal yoga poses that were intended to help reduce back pain and get mothers in their best physical shape for labor and delivery. At the time, it had seemed like a no brainer – he’d excitedly showed Felicity the website and after a little perusing of the video library, she’d announced with a smile that she was going to start right away with a digital yoga class.

He hadn’t even known that was a thing. The internet, like his wife, was remarkable, really.

Wearing yoga pants and a sports bra, Felicity had left her noticeably pregnant belly on full display as she cleared a space in the main level of the cabin. Right away, she’d had his full focus because anytime his wife showed a little skin? She had his undivided attention. Showing skin while pregnant, with the swell of their growing child prominently visible? Well, suffice it to say, Oliver Queen was aspiring to new levels of attentiveness.

The poses had started innocently enough.

Ankle to knee pose had put her in a sitting position on the floor, her legs stacked neatly on top of each other. Reading the instructions aloud to his wife and frequently pausing the video of the yoga instructor contorting herself into the suggested poses, Oliver had briefly stumbled as the instructor referred to the pose as a ‘hip opener’. That mental image had prompted his brain to momentarily short circuit but he’d quickly regained his composure. Felicity held the stretch for a good long while, her eyes closed as she focused on breathing and letting the tension drain out of her body.

The seated side bend pose had kept her still sitting on the floor, her legs crossed in front of her with one hand on the ground while the other arm arched over her head and body. With her eyes closed in concentration, Felicity had looked utterly adorable and at peace and Oliver had begun to mentally applaud himself for a great husband move for suggesting the whole yoga thing.

Then had come the ‘wide angle seated forward bend’ pose.

“This one’s supposed to be a good hip stretch. That should be nice, my hips could use some stretching.” Felicity commented idly and Oliver nodded mutely, trying not to think of _other_ positions and exercises that would stretch her hips.

Felicity sat on the floor and spread her legs as wide as she could manage before leaning her chest forward, her forearms braced against the ground as she stretched out her body. The low groan of delight she’d made had him taking a deep breath as other, less innocent sounds of hers played in his memory.

Felicity could, after all, be _very_ vocal.

But now was not the time, he’d reminded himself, quickly shaking off the less than innocent thoughts parading around his brain. Felicity had back pain and she needed this at home yoga class to help her work it out. His _wants_ (which _felt_ like needs but weren’t, strictly speaking) would take a backseat to her actual _needs_. Or, so he'd told himself.

Then had come the damn cat-cow pose.

He’d tried pointing out that this pose wasn’t meant to reduce back pain in the hopes of convincing her to skip it, but Felicity had shushed him and had quickly gotten onto all fours and begun to inhale and look up. After a moment, she began exhaling and lowered her head to tuck it against her chest. The whole maneuver was simple but it also meant he was watching his wife’s backside move in time with the slow undulations of her body and just like that, his mouth had gone dry and he’d completely forgotten that he was meant to be coaching her through. Instead, he put his hand to his mouth and bit on the knuckle of one of his fingers to keep himself from making a decision with something other than his brain...

Things only got worse from there.

Dolphin pose was just his wife making a triangle as she stood bent at the waist, her legs extending straight and her butt prominently on display in the air. Distantly, he heard Felicity murmuring words he couldn’t begin to process about ‘relieving tension’ or the like.

Well, at least the tension was decreasing for _her._ Oliver, on the other hand, was convinced he’d never been tenser in all his life. He tried counting and breathing exercises to distract himself but his eyes remained trained on Felicity’s backside and the soft curves of her body as she kept her figure stretched.

Supported fish pose had required she use something to brace her lower back and the back of her head with. Calling on him, she’d had him sit on the floor behind her so she could use _him_ as her support. And just like that he had Felicity’s head pillowed in his lap and an eyeful of her pregnancy enhanced cleavage front and center as she closed her eyes and smiled up at him, humming about how _good_ she felt.

“And this is another hip opener, if I keep my legs bent.”

He deserved a medal for not making a move on her right now. Because all he could think was that if she bent her legs around _him_ they’d still achieve a hip opener, just of a different kind. But again, now was _not the time_.

“Oliver,” and heaven help him, she was practically _purring_ at him, her voice was all low and unintentionally seductive, “this was an _incredible_ idea. I feel so great. I’m nominating you for husband of the year.” She laughed gently, her voice a soft, husky whisper as she shifted her weight in his lap, her nose nuzzling his inner thigh.

God bless America how the _hell_ was he supposed to control himself? Felicity was growing more and more beautiful by the day. This was his wife, his soulmate, _the woman carrying his child_ , and he was supposed to exercise restraint when she was _literally_ nuzzling his groin?

Being mature and evolved was overrated. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and work on some _different_ exercises, but instead he watched her rise at the end of that pose and leave him to consult with the digital yoga class video. It was probably for the best; any longer and she surely would have noticed the growing tension in his body and that was absolutely the _last_ thing that Felicity needed. Instead, Oliver lingered sitting on the floor a few minutes more, gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw as he tried to breathe through his very real case of blue balls.

He wanted to say he deserved a god damn medal, but the truth was, _she_ was the one growing an entire little person right now. If anyone deserved a medal, it was her. All he was doing was exercising self restraint. No matter how hard, that was not medal worthy.

Growing a brain, two eyes, ten fingers and toes, and a whole set of other body parts? _That_ was gold medal worthy levels of remarkable. That was his wife.

Composed once more (or as close to it as he was going to get), Oliver went to see what pose was next. Standing forward bend pose, he learned, was literally nothing more than Felicity spreading her feet wide and bending in half at the waist while rocking slightly from side to side. The minutes had gone by slowly, with Oliver barely able to focus on anything other than the curves of his wife’s backside swaying before him like his own personal hypnotist.

The wanting her in those moments was enough to nearly drive him mad.

With a huffed sigh, Felicity finally relaxed her posture but remained doubled over in the pose, looking for all the world so deliciously relaxed and flushed that Oliver had to bite his lip and ball his hands into fists behind his back so that he didn’t pounce on her.

He couldn’t keep looking at her and not do something to act on the surging sense of want, so keeping his eyes to the ground, he spoke in a rather strained tone as he realized, mercifully, they'd gone through all the poses. _Please don't ask to do them again_.

“All done with yoga?”

 _Please god say yes -_ or else the mounting tension he felt was going to kill him. If it was possible for him to restrain himself against even more, he didn’t want to know how that felt. He was ready to devour her already and he was only clinging to his self restraint by a thread. 

He was so wrapped up in his own battle of wills that he missed the soft little hiss she made, a sure fire sign of frustration with her.

“Oliver, can you come hold my waist?”

“What?”

“My waist. I need you to hold it. I-I’m _stuck_. So just… hold my waist and help me up!” She instructed without looking at him, flapping an unseeing hand at him to wave him over.

Swallowing thickly, Oliver moved closer to her, his body coming to stand behind hers in a perfect big spoon to her little spoon. His left hand steadied her left hip with a firm grip, while his right hand curved around her front and he began to ease her up.

“Slowly! I’m a little dizzy. The blood rushed to my head.” She yelped and Oliver instantly slowed his pace, incrementally reeling her back up.

Felicity gave a delighted sigh as he helped her to right herself and she slowly shifted her weight vertically. She seemed to unfold herself in front of him and as she stood upright once more, her hands came to cover his. Her messy ponytail had come a little loose over the course of her yoga session and the flyaway wisps of hair were flat against her face and neck thanks to the light sheen of sweat she’d worked up.

In short, she looked _gorgeous_ and it was all he could do to keep it together, what with her nestled against him, the two of them like interlocking puzzle pieces.

He needed a distraction _. Immediately_. Desperate, he tried to mentally douse himself with cold water, anything to reduce the feeling of heat rising up in him at their physical closeness right now. What could he picture right now that would be an instant turn off? 

He was so engrossed he didn’t notice that she’d been upright for several, long moments and still hadn’t made a move to leave his embrace. Another few seconds of nothing happening though and Felicity spun in his grasp so that she was face to face with him, as close to him as her stomach would allow which, admittedly, these days meant there was a small gulf between them.

“Am I _that_ gross right now? Hmm?” She demanded hotly and Oliver blanched as he looked at her, completely caught off guard.

“I’m sorry… _what_?”

“You heard me! Am I so disgusting that you won’t even look at me or kiss me, or make a move on me when I am clearly trying to…to _seduce you_?” Felicity growled, scowling up at him as she pressed a single, accusatory finger into his chest.

“D-Did you just say you were trying to... _seduce me_?”

In answer, she made a low growl of frustration and threw up her hands.

“Don’t act like you don’t know, Oliver. I know that I look like I swallowed a beach ball right now but I just thought maybe, _just maybe_ , my husband would find me attractive enough to do _something_ if I could just put myself in enough tempting scenarios. So I pretended to have back pain to have a shot at luring you in. But no. You suggest I go get a massage from a stranger rather than give me one yourself. I plant a fake website talking about physical activity helping women with back pain – which, by the way, is true – and you suggest we go for a walk. A walk!” She hissed, shaking her head in disbelief.

Taking a step away from him, she ran her fingers through her messy hair and sighed heavily, closing her eyes as she pinched the brim of her nose.

“I know I’m hormonal and more than a little crazy right now. But I just need to know, on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being a supermodel and 1 being a sewer monster, how hideously unattractive am I to you right this moment?”

It was that remark which snapped Oliver instantly out of his stunned silence. Stepping forward, he put his hands on her hips, watching as she dropped her hand from her face and looked at him sadly.

“Felicity,” he breathed, drinking in the sight of her with a smile, “you’re a 20.”

“Stop it.” She growled, trying to push away from him as she plainly dismissed his answer as worthless flattery. But Oliver wasn’t about to be dismissed on this issue and he held her to him as tightly as he dared.

“I can’t. And I won’t.” He avowed, staring deep into her eyes. “You are so beautiful that sometimes it takes my breath away just to look at you.” Letting go of one hip, he moved his hand to her face, gently brushing away another stray wisp of hair as he stared at her lovingly. “It has taken every single ounce of self control that I have not to jump on you these last few days. I knew if I tried to massage you, I wouldn’t stand a chance of controlling myself. _That’s_ why I suggested the masseuse. Because I knew your husband jumping your bones wouldn’t help your supposed back pain.”

Felicity had fallen quiet and was staring up at him in quiet shock and at his words, the corners of her lips twitched ever so slightly.

“The suggestion for physical exercise almost gave me a heart attack because, _believe me,_ my mind went to other, far less innocent activities. I went for a run before I suggested you go to a masseuse and I set a new personal record because _that's_ how wound up I got just _thinking_ about a naked you in need of a massage. Meditation? I spent that whole time stealing peeks at you and trying not to tackle you right in the middle of the living room.”

Felicity bit her lip and tried to hold back a smile at his words.

“And this prenatal yoga session very nearly killed me because watching you hold all of those stretches without being able to do the very aerobic activities that they brought to y mind? Worse than torture." He teased, tapping the tip of her nose with a finger. "And for the love of god, if I have to hear the term ‘hip opener’ one more time, my very last thread of self restraint is going to snap.” He confessed, staring down at her joyously.

“There’s nothing that would _ever_ make you less beautiful in my eyes, Felicity. You don’t look like you swallowed a beach ball – you’re so beautiful you _glow_. And every day I think you can’t possibly get more beautiful and somehow, you do.”

Without further ado, Oliver pulled her flush against him with the hand on her hip and lowered his face to hers so his nose just barely brushed against hers.

“And for the record, anytime you want me? All you have to do is say so. Because Felicity? I _always_ want you.”

His lips found hers and he kissed her deeply, a kiss to drive home the validity of his words. The very notion that she could think for even a _second_ that he might compare her to a sewer monster drove him mad. After a prolonged kiss, he moved to trail soft pecks alternating with the occasional nibble along her jaw and down her neck, delighting in the soft sound of approval she made in response.

He could hear her breathing grow more shallow in response to his actions and he gloried in it. As he kept kissing his way to the hollow of her throat, he felt her shiver and her hand alighted on his arm.

“O-Oliver?” her voice was hoarse and had the faintest quaver to it, a definite tell of hers that meant he was having the intended effect. _Good_.

“Felicity?” He returned, his voice a low hum.

“Let’s go practice some 'hip openers'.” She whispered smilingly and Oliver responded by hoisting her up into his arms as he had done so many times before. It wasn’t quite the same as it normally was when he picked her up – certain allowances had to be made for her growing midsection. But neither of them cared. Staring up at her with a smile, Oliver kissed her again, breaking away only for air.

“With pleasure.”


End file.
